<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsidian by SuckerForLove24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981278">Obsidian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24'>SuckerForLove24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta, One Shot, Varian is 18, aged up Varian, cass might have feelings?, has a happy ending, same age difference as eugene and raps, sorta angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if project obsidian had worked, and Cass got trapped and locked in the dungeon. Varian goes to talk to her and Cass ends up discovering something: Varian is no longer a kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obsidian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got bit by the bug so I finally wrote something for this pairing. If you don't like it don't read it. If you do like it leave a comment and kudos at the end! 💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing here?"<br/>"I wanted to check on you..."<br/>"Well I'm doing fine. No thanks to you."</p>
<p>Cass was not up for talking to anyone, especially not after being shot and trapped in amber. </p>
<p>"Look, I'm sorry it had to come to this," Varian admitted solemnly as he stepped towards the cell bars. </p>
<p>"You're sorry?" Cass asked incredulously. "You shot me with a bazooka and trapped me in amber!" Cass stood up and tried to move towards Varian, but her hands and feet were secured to the floor. </p>
<p>"Well you were trying to attack Rapunzel!" Varian shouted back in defense. </p>
<p>"I was not! I just, I needed to talk to her. And now she thinks I'm a villain, just like you do." Cass sat down on the bed and turned away from Varian. </p>
<p>"That's not true Cassie. She doesn't think you're a villain," Varian spoke softly as he sat by the cell door. "And neither do I," Varian whispered, barely loud enough for Cass to hear. </p>
<p>"You don't?" Cass looked up with what looked like tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>"No, I don't," Varian took a deep breath, he had never admitted this before, not even to Ruddiger. "Look, I get it. I understand probably better than anyone else here. You felt betrayed and set down on a dark path, hell maybe even the wrong path." Varian looked up into Cass's deep gray eyes, getting lost in their mystery. </p>
<p>"But that doesn't mean you are a villain. So you what you lost your way, and maybe even your head." Cass rolled her eyes as she listened to Varian intently. "That doesn't make you a villain. You are still that amazing, kind hearted soul that saved me during the invention contest. You are the same person that risked her career for me. You are the same girl that I had a crush on the moment I saw you." Varian reached his hand out under the cell door. "Just because you messed up, doesn't make you any less amazing Cassie." </p>
<p>Cass looked up and stared into Varian's bright and starry eyes. She scooted off the bed and reached her hand out, just barely able to touch Vatian's. </p>
<p>"When did you get so... Mature?" Cass questioned, just realizing how much that little kid all those years ago had changed. </p>
<p>"Well uh..." Varian laughed and pulled a hand away, rubbing the back of his neck. "We all gotta grow up sometime, right?" </p>
<p>"Right" Cass chuckled at the man sitting in front of her. He was no longer a kid in her eyes. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna go talk to Rapunzel about letting you out," Varian said as he begrudgingly pulled his hand away from Cass's and stood up, making his way for the door. "Don't go anywhere!" Varian teased as he opened the door. </p>
<p>"Haha, very funny," Cass called back. "And Varian?" Cass shouted, unsure of what she was about to say. Butterflies rose in her stomach and chest making her feel overwhelmed with emotion. </p>
<p>"Yea Cassie?" Varian asked with a tinge of innocence still in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Thank you. For everything," Cass didn't know what she was saying, all she knew was she needed to say something. </p>
<p>"Oh no problem!" Varian replied. "Anything for my co-lady-in-waiting."</p>
<p>And with that, Varian left Cassandra in her cell alone with a whole new slew of complicated feelings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I know I said one shot but I might end up continuing this if I get some ideas. Feel free to leave some below! 💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>